User blog:BookgirlZT/It's Official...
Well, this is it. I have some pretty bad news... I'm officially ending my 8 year run on Zimmer Twins. Why? Here's the thing. I've been a loyal Zimmer Twins Member for 8 years now. (Almost 9.) But the thing is, I just don't have time for it anymore. I used to be able to come home and right away log on and make movies. But I just don't anymore. Between life, band, school, and my art, I can't have another distraction. My main passion is Art. I want to go to art school, become an animator, and eventually have my own show. That's my main goal in life. And with that comes a lot of time and dedication. Time I won't have if I continue on the site. I have nothing keeping me on the site either. I'm 15, I'm almost an adult. I don't have a job yet and don't have much money. I can't keep spending five dollars a month on memberships I'm not even going to use. It's nothing against the site, I just can't anymore. When I was little, I had nothing to worry about. Now I do. Money, time, etc. Believe me, I've tried. But every time I do, nothing ends up happening. So I just want to say thank you. Thank you to my supporters and friends that have been with me since the start. Since I was 11 and we had the 'elections.' When I was 12 and we had the 'riots'. During last year's Zimmies, during Zimmer Twins: Fight For The Site. Just, thank you. I may not know you in real life, but you guys are amazing. You helped me out with my series, gave me feedback, and helped me set up events. You guys stuck by my side during the 'RoboKitty' Incident and I couldn't be more grateful. Blah, Rad, Ima, Whatever, Mega, Skypee, Jaaszi, Mac; you guys were the real MVPs during those times. And to all the newer members I've met in the past year, enjoy your time on the Zimmer Twins Site. Keep making those movies the best you can. I believe in you all. I wish you all luck in the upcoming years. So what do I plan on doing in the future? I mentioned before I'm planning on being a cartoonist. Well, I can't just jump into that. So I'm making a youtube mini series. I'm going to animate my old series 'Chosen.' If you've been on the wiki recently, I've been making a lot of changes. I'll be on the wiki from time to time to post the episodes in case you guys want to watch. I'll give you all sneak peeks and character concepts from time to time as well. And about the Zimmies? I'm sorry guys. I can't do it. I've been trying since January, but I just couldn't find the time or money. I'm leaving all of that up to you guys, if you choose to do it. And Zimmer Twins: Return? I'll be doing a novel adaptation of that if you want me to. So again, thank you. Thank you for the support and the belief in me. I'll really miss the site, but I know I have to move on. Thanks for understanding. Category:Blog posts